


Fool's Gold

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry speaks terrible french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes on a school trip to France and happens to be terrible at French. And also happens to want to talk to a very cute French boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this prompt:  
> okay but harry spending a semester in france and he’s not really fluent in french but there’s this really cute boy he keeps seeing everywhere with glasses and cute fluffy hair but he’s always speaking french but harry thinks he’s sososo pretty so harry pulls up a translator on his phone and butchers several french pick up lines before louis puts his hand on his and says “your accent is very cute” in perfect english
> 
> and i was like "woah i need to write this" also i haven't written anything in forever bc i kind of gave up on fanfic for a while so if this sucks i apologize

Harry really should have thought this through better. Or at least studied French more before he decided to spend his semester in France with his class.

He thought it'd be a good idea at the time, considering he loves the language. He finds French beautiful and finds France even more breathtaking, but learning the language was a bit more difficult than he could have imagined.

They were in France for almost a whole day by now and Harry was almost sure he had made a mistake. That was, until they took a trip down into the town his class was staying in and in the corner of his eye he saw the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

\---

“Niall, you don't get it. He was gorgeous,” Harry whines for probably the third time since he had seen the boy earlier today. Thank god he's only sharing a room with Niall. It'd be pretty embarrassing for any one else to see Harry whining.

Niall rolls his eyes, “If he's so bloody gorgeous, why didn't you go talk to him?”

“He lives in France,” Harry states. Harry had went to approach him, but once he got close enough he noticed that the boy was talking in very fluent French to his mate.

“Is there supposed to be a point behind that, H?” Niall asks.

Harry whines into his pillow again. “It means he speaks French, Niall! And possibly only French, which you and I both know I do not speak very well. At least not enough to hold a conversation that doesn't involve the time or asking him how his day is.”

“Maybe you should pay better attention in class, you knobhead.”

Harry leans forward and whines into his pillow. Again.

\---

The next day when they go into town, Harry keeps an eye out for any cute boys with brown hair, blue eyes, and a dainty frame.

“Have you seen him yet?” Niall asks.

Harry narrows his eyes at him. “If I had seen him, don't you think you would have been able to tell?”

“Don't get mad at me because you may have probably lost your chance with 'the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen',” he mocks. Harry rolls his eyes.

He searches the crowd again. They're near the shop that he had seen him at the day before. It's a little unreasonable for Harry to think that someone who lives in this town would actually go to into town two days in a row and visit the same exact place, but Harry's desperate to see him again and really hopes that the phrase 'anything can happen' will be working in his favor.

Harry's about to give up and get himself ready for more whining when out of the corner of his eye he sees the boy that the pretty boy was with the day prior. He almost breaks his neck to take a better look and see if the boy is with who Harry believes is a mate.

“That him?” Niall asks, getting excited.

Harry's breath catches in his throat. “Yeah, oh god, Niall, do I go talk to him? What do I do? If I go talk to him I'll make a fool of myself, but if I don't at least try I'll be mad at my-”

“Shut up and go talk to him, you sod. He keeps looking over here anyway,” Niall says, gesturing back to where the boy is standing.

When Harry looks, he notices Niall is right. The boy keeps giving little glances to where Harry and Niall are standing in between whatever French conversation he's having with his mate.

“Okay, I'm going to go,” Harry breathes. “Wish me luck.”

“Don't make too much of an arse of yourself!” Niall yells as he makes his way towards the boy.

The boy smiles when he walks up.

“Bonjour!” he says brightly. Harry wants to punch himself. This boy is so cute.

“Bonjour, comment t'appelles tu?” Harry asks. If he can't have a decent conversation with said boy, he might as well get his name.

“Louis, et toi?” Louis says, still smiling. God, he's gorgeous. Harry wants to kiss him, and maybe have him talk French to him all day. Anything he says in that cute accent could satisfy Harry.

“Harry,” Harry says.

“Harry, ce est mon ami Liam,” Louis says. Harry blanks.

“Uhh,” Harry says, he puts a finger up signaling for him to hold on. He digs in his pocket and pulls his phone out, pulling up his translate app.

“Uh, vous venez souvent ici?” Harry asks, shaky. He's not even sure he said any of that correctly. He doesn't know a lot of French and on top of everything, he sucks at speaking French and it actually sounding even a little bit correct.

Louis giggles into his hand and nods.

Harry smiles, “Ce est vraiment beau ici.” He's making such a cock of himself, having to type into his phone every time he wants to say something and then on top of that can't even pronounce the words correctly. Louis is probably too nice to show that he is actually extremely offended.

Louis smiles. “It's cute listening to you try to speak French from Google translate.”

Harry blinks. “You- you speak English?”

“I do, considering I happen to live in England,” Louis says, smirking at Harry. Harry doesn't know whether he wants to punch Louis or himself.

“You live in England,” Harry repeats.

Louis nods. “My whole life. I also happen to be very fluent in French, can thank my grandparents on both sides for that.”

“So you just let me make a fool of myself, when you could have just told me hello from the get-go?” Harry asks slowly.

“Thought it'd be cute to watch you struggle for a little while,” Louis says, smiling and shrugs.

Harry blushes. “Well, did I succeed?”

“A bit,” Louis shrugs. “Where are you from?”

“Holmes Chapol, its kind of a really small town in Cheshire,” Harry says. “Where are you from, Mr. I-Live-In-England?”

Louis laughs. “Doncaster. Which happens to be like two hours away from Cheshire, if I am correct.”

“Doncaster? I have family that lives in Doncaster!” Harry proclaims. He thinks briefly about if he would have met Louis during Christmas break last year when he went visit his Nan. What if they would have ran into each other under a mistletoe? Louis would have had no choice then but to kiss him.

“Really? That's awesome! We should try to maybe, like, get together some time?” Louis utters quietly.

“I'd love that. I'd also love if I could get your number, so that we could discuss this a little bit more thoroughly, also this just gives me an opportunity to ask for your number and not be rejected,” Harry reveals.

“Why would I reject you after I listened to you speak terrible French to me and then told you I thought it was cute that you completely trashed a beautiful language?” Louis complies, smiling.

Harry sighs. “That bad, yeah?”

“Maybe even worse,” Louis replies.

“Well, on a consolation, if you give me your number, we can come up with a time when we can meet up again and I'll make it up to you with dinner on me,” Harry says.

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> might make a sequel to this leading up to them getting closer & meeting up & it may or may not have sexy times in it


End file.
